


All You Do Is Fuck Other People.

by orphan_account



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: Frank leaves Gerard, Gerard cheats on Frank, Gerards embarrassed to ask Frank for what he really wants, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	All You Do Is Fuck Other People.

Frank got home and sighed he didn't know where Gerard was he figured he was out fucking someone else again that's all he ever did anymore.

Frank must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Gerard unlocking the door he looked like shit and Frank recognized his sex hair immediately.

Frank sighed getting up "who was it this time" Gerard looked at him confused Frank raised an eyebrow "don't play stupid with me I know what you where doing".

Gerard just walked into the hallway leaving Frank angry he could at least tell him "you know if I'm not enough anymore tell me and I'll leave" Frank yelled.

That got Gerard attention because he came back "i don't know what your talking about" Frank rolled his eyes "could you at least tell the truth for once in your life".

Gerard sat down on the couch ignoring Frank he wasn't lying he wants doing anything Frank walked into the back to their room sighed and looked around. 

Frank was done he couldn't deal with Gerards shit anymore he started packing all his stuff and he was glad he a car because it would be awkward if he had to ask Gerard to help him leave him. 

Gerard came in halfway through Frank packing and stopped "what are you doing" Frank laughed "what does it look like I'm doing I'm leaving you" Gerard shook his head.

"No you can't leave I love you" Frank laughed again maybe a little too loud "i though you did but you just leave and Fuck strangers as much add you can".

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not out fucking anyone I don't cheat on you" Frank sighed turning towards him "i've seeen you with people just stop lying to me".

Frank took a deep breath as he continued to pack "i can take it I can take the truth but you don't even have to the balls to tell me" Gerard grabbed Frank's arm stopping him.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not cheating on you" Frank pulled his arm away "just fucking get away from me I'm done we're done I'm leaving" Frank yelled.

Gerard sighed rolling his eyes it's not his fault "fine yeah you don't satisfy me anymore there you want the thruth I fuck other people are you happy".

Frank closed his eyes zipping up his suitcase he'd been waiting for him to tell him finally "yeah I am happy I'm happy for you because you finally told the thruth for once.

Frank picked up his bags and pushed past Gerard he put his shoes on grabbing his keys "I'll be back for the rest of my things in a few days burn them if you'd like.

Gerard just stood there letting Frank walk out of the door and out of his life he couldn't help it he wasn't trying to make Frank leave he didn't want him to.

Frank just didn't give him what he wanted and Gerard was too embarrassed to ask him so he just watched as Frank's car drove away hoping Frank would finally be happy.

Maybe one day Gerard would get the courage to go back to Frank and talk to him about it not that he deserved it he did cheat on Frank all the time.


End file.
